Defying Logic
by steamboatwillie1928
Summary: A "When Curiosity Met Insanity" fic. I do not own WCMI. Lots of Reggie/Alice goodness! Alice's fiance from her arranged marriage returns to reclaim her and no one will stand in his way. No one except Reginald of course! better summery inside. trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own WCMI or Disney, but if I did I'd be the happiest person on the face of the plannet!!!!!!

Sorta Kinda Somwhatofa Summery: Takes place after the Spring dance segment of Bri-chan's and Rain's WCMI. Alice's feelings for Reginald are growing stronger but she refuses to admit it to herself let alone him. As with Reginald, his feelings for Alice have evolved beyond mere phyical attraction. He to is having trouble admitting to himself that is is possible that he is in love. So everything's pretty much cannon. Anyway, Alice's finance( whom I've dubbed Jonathan Dickinson) from the arranged marriage her parents set up before she left home is back and he won't take no for an answer. His character is brutal, extremely chavaninstic, and self absorbed. Just imagine a guy who beats his girlfriend, plus Gaston, plus, Lord Barkus from Corpse Bride. Yeah I know. So he comes to claim Alice which doesn't end well. Actually it ends with Reg beating the snot out of him and him vowing to return. And return he does. He kinapps Alice and takes her back to the reall world where Reginald can't follow. You see he overheard Reg talking to Ears about telling Alice about the whole un-birthday thing (see the Q and A segments of WCMI on Live Journal) and the fact that He can never go back to the real world. For if he did he would revert back to his true age, 142 I think. So Jonathan uses this to his advantage, but Reggie finds a way, he always finds a way to do the impossible. Hey, he's mad! He can get away with _anything_...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Happiness, they often say, is finding where you truly belong. Not exactly where you fit in, but where you, yourself, are accepted. Strengths, weaknesses, and faults. When you find that place, you are not easily separated from it. It becomes part of who you are as a person. Sometimes it can help you _grow_ as a person, opening you up to new idea's and possiblities. When Alice Liddell left her dreary, constricting life at home, this is what she went searching for. She was looking for the wonderous realm of her childhood. A world of grinning cats, insane tea parties, and axe-happy Queens. What she didn't expect to find was that her Wonderland was part of something much bigger. Something so grand that only the brillant mind of one man was ever able to personify it.

So she settled in and made herself a home. I't's cliche to say that this is where our story begins, but truly it is. It begins at a very confusing time for Alice. She's stuggling with feelings and emotions she's never experienced before. She frequntly finds escape in the endless volumes of the books she tends to at the shop she works at. The cause of her fluctuating emotions, one Reginald Theophilus (the III), was currently disrupting the usual peace of the little book shop in a way only he could.

"Honnestly Cricket, I don't know what your so afraid of?" inquired Reginald for the third time that morning. "It's only dinner!"

"Exactly Mr. Theophilus, dinner, with _you_." Alice retorted as she struggled under a large stack of books she was trying to organize onto there proper shelves. In an effort to help her, Reggie took the top volume off the stack and placed it on the top shelf where it belonged. He then turned to address her again.

"Awww, come on! I don't bite... _much_." he smirked.

Alice made a noise of disgust and thrust the pile of books into his arms catching him off guard. He steadied himself and flashed her another grin.

"Reginald Theophilus!"

"The third!" he interjected setting the books down on a nearby windowsil.

"Whatever," she continued throwing him a very inperious look that stopped all further comments he might have had. "Until you learn to mind that tounge of yours and start acting like a gentleman, I refuse to go anywhere with you!"

"So thats a definate maybe to dinner tonight?"

"Uhggg! You are impossible!" She cried in exasperation, illiustrating each syllable with a sharp poke in his chest. On the last syllable he grabbed her hand and held it there.

"Nothing's impossible!" he smirked again. But there was something different in his smirk this time that had nothing to do with vulgar inuendos. Was it hope? Alice wondered. She shook her head and focased on the more imediate question, why did he still have her hand? And more inportantly, why was there a small part of her that didn't want him to let go? Ignoring the blush creeping into her cheeks, she quickly banished these thoughts to the dark recesses of her mind and focased her attention back to the original problem.

"Unhand me you mercury addled nitwit!!!"

"No," he repiled just as stubborn as she was,"not until you agree to go to dinner with me."

"Must we go through these negotiations again? If memory serves, the last time you tried this you ended up clinging for your life from my second story bedroom window!"

"Ahh yes, but that was also the night you agreed to grace me with your glowing presence at the spring dance!"

"You blackmailed me!"

"Well _you_ blackmailed me!"

"I did no such thing!" exclaimed Alice using her captured hand to shove him in the chest. Just as she expected he kept true to his word and kept a tight hold of her hand. What she didn't expect was to get shoved back.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she roared pushing him again. He met her push with a push of his own and after a brief exchange of shoves their fingers ended up interlocked as they pushed into each other as hard as the could.

The comotion in the front had drawn the attention of the bookworm brunette worling in the back. Belle emerged from the storeroom only to dart up a conviently placed ladder to avoid being plowed over by a struggling Alice and Reg. She perched herself atop the bookshelf and proceeded to watch the spectical below. She laughed at the odd couple, throwing her own comments into their mix of miscellanious insults despite the fact that neither one of them was actually listening.

"Are you two ever going to quit? I mean honestly..." She was cut off as Alice's snarls of distain turned into shrieks of laughter. She had mommentarily been able to pin Reggie against the back wall and was now laughing in his face in triumph.

"Clever Cricket, clever, but alas you forget who's stronger!" Thanks to genetics and an insane amount of dexterity, he managed to reverse their positions and pin her arms above her head.

"Ok! Ok!" Alice laughed in defeat, her nose centimeters from Reggie's, "I give up, you win, I'll go to dinner with you!"

"Yes!" Reginald exclaimed pulling away and leaping into the air. He punctuated his leap of victory with a triumphant arm pump. Alice blushed and surpressed a giggle.

"Ahem..." interupted an unfamiliar voice.

_**To be continued... **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry about any grammar errors, my spellcheck is currently on the fritz. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Please tell me if you think I've got the character's characters down pretty well. I'd like to thank Bri-chan and Rain for writing this wonderful comic and inspiring me in a way I haven't been inspired for a long time. Thank you for bringing back my muse and helping me beat writers block!!!!! I AM A BEAUTIFUL PALM TREE!!!!!!!! youtube it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dsiclaimer: i do not own Disney or WCMI, *sigh*.

* * *

"Ahem!" came an unfamiliar voice.

All three heads turned in the direction the sound had come from. Standing in the doorway was a tall, handsome young man. He had sleek black hair and bright green, piercing eyes. Despite his initial dashing impression, further examination of his person showed that his features were too sharp to be truly good-looking, and his straight pointed nose seemed to be permanently stuck in the air. Its overall effect added a very haughty factor to his appearance.

Alice righted herself immediately, and Belle made her way down from her loft position.

"Good morning!" she chirped moving forward to address him, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Maybe;" he replied in a low smooth voice addressing Belle, "are you Alice Liddell?"  
"No, I am." answered Alice stepping forward.

"I see." he said eyeing her up and down as one would an object for sale, "Your not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll manage."

"E-excuse me?" she retorted, folding her arms across her chest as if to shield herself from his gaze.

"Just who do you think you are?"

Instinctively, Reginald took a step forward and positioned himself perpendicular to her so, if need be, he could very easily block her from the stranger's path.

"Oh, how rude of me," the stranger continued as if no one had reacted to his previous comment," I seem to have lost my manners. I-"

"I didn't know you could lose manners," interrupted Reg, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "I'd be more than happy to help you look for them, _away_ from here."

"Hush!" whispered Alice, nudging him in the ribs.

Completely missing the animosity in Reg's voice, the man continued, "Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Richard Dickenson II, son of-"

"HA! I'm the third!" countered Reg triumphantly, "Would you like some tea with that? 'Cause you just got served!"

"Reg, manners!" snapped Alice.

"If you're quite finished mister… Mister…"

"Theophilus, Reginald Theophilus, the THIRD!"

"Yes, well anyway," Mr. Dickenson continued, "my name is Richard Dickenson, the SECOND;" he glared at Reg, "son of the wealthy businessman, Richard Dickenson the first, heir to the Dickenson fortune."

Reginald could not contain himself.

"HAHAHA!!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he snorted, clutching his sides in laughter.

"AND WHAT MIGHT I ASK IS SO FUNNY!?" Richard demanded turning to face him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU JUST SAID DI-"

"REGINALD!" interrupted Alice, smacking him in the arm with one hand and stifling a giggle with the other. Belle was not so fortunate. She quickly had to duck behind Alice to shield her laughter.

"If you're quite finished," snipped Richard growing impatient, "I have a very important message for Miss Liddell."

Alice cleared her throat, "Ahem... Yes Mr. Dickenson, you were saying?"

Reg grinned again.

Richard puffed his chest out proudly. He took a deep breath and said, "Miss Liddell, by order of your parents, you and I are to be married and I am to bring you back home to live a normal, proper life."

Reg's grin vanished.

"W-WHAT?" stammered Alice. Silence rang through the shop. Belle covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a gasp. Reginald looked like he had been kicked in the stomach.

Richard was the first to break the silence, "Your silence is good, one of the best things about a woman I always say."

He bent to kiss her hand, "That and obedience of course. I won't have a wife that's disobedient, and furthermore my dear-"

SMACK

Alice had jerked her arm away and smacked him as hard as she could across his face. He staggered back, placing a hand on the large red mark now adorning his cheek. Alice, now fuming, marched straight up to him, hair swirling behind her like fire.

"Not now, nor will I ever marry you... You... Chauvinistic evolutionary reject!!! You have the audacity to come into our shop and-"

THWACK

Richard had backhanded her across the face. The force of the blow sent her reeling sideways into Reginald, who caught her, a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Listen girl," warned Richard, "you're going to be my wife, and I refuse to allow such behavior from a wom-"

For the umpteenth time that day "poor" Mr. Dickenson was interrupted. Only this time it wasn't verbally. It was by Reg, who had safely seen Alice to a chair, lunging for his throat and punching him as hard as Mother Nature would allow. They both tumbled backwards, and what ensued could be described as the shortest, most violent fist fight in the history of time, and, if you knew time as well as Reggie did, you could take that statement to the bank.

Belle and the still-recovering Alice were quick to react, prying Reg off of the chauvinistic bastard before he did any permanent damage. Richard picked himself off the ground and staggered to the door, nursing a busted lip and a rapidly swelling black eye.

"You'll live to regret this!" he snarled pointing a shaking finger at Alice, "Don't think I didn't see your little wrestling match earlier! I'm the most eligible bachelor in all of England, and you'd rather have an insane hat maker over me!? Believe me when I say you will live to regret every decision you made here today!"

Alice flushed bright red with anger, and in the most imperious and commanding tone, she could muster she ordered him out of their shop.

"Leave, Mr. Dickenson, get out of our shop, and get out of our world!!!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a girlish squeal as he darted out the door to avoid another lunge from Reginald. Sounds of protest echoed in from out on the street as Richard ran for his life, pushing past bystanders without so much as a second glance. Mentally exhausted, Alice collapsed into the nearest chair and placed her head on the table, emitting a sigh of relief. Reginald took the seat across from her.

"I'll get you some ice for your face Alice." comforted Belle hurrying from the room.

"Thanks." Alice replied shakily lifting her head. She shifted her gaze across the table to Reginald who was glaring angrily at the floor.

"Oh, Reg! Your eye!" she exclaimed noticing the large scratch just below his left eye.

"It's nothing." he grumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't be silly; let me see it!" she refused leaning over the table, taking his face in her hands. His face flooded with color at her motherly, yet intimate touch as he took her by the wrists and gently pulled her away.

"Alice, look at what he did to you!" he said producing a small mirror from inside his sleeve. He held it up so she could see her face.

"And you're worrying about me?"

Alice studied her reflection for a moment before lowering his hand.

"Reg, listen to me," she implored looking him in the eyes "It's no big deal, really. That man is just an overstuffed, chauvinistic, ignoramus coward," she paused for dramatic effect before adding with a sly look" who fights like a girl."

Her plan worked. His short attention span immediately focused on her last statement.

"For the love of tea!" Reg cried exasperated running a finger along his scratch, "What guy uses his nails in a fist fight?! Honestly!?"

"I don't know," Alice giggled giving his hand a squeeze, "but don't let his ruined manicure ruin the moment." She looked over and met his eyes again, a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

After a few moments Reginald turned away, blushing, and cleared his throat.

"So," he began, a sly grin spread across his face," would you rather have an insane hat maker over him? Or should we bring that rabid grizzly bear back into the equation?"

Alice jerked her hand away and flushed even redder." I...Well...Umm..." she stammered "D-didn't I tell you not to ruin the moment!?"

"Aww, but inquiring minds want to know!" he said leaning forward, "You wouldn't leave us hanging like this would you?"

"No comment." she smirked, pulling his hat down over his eyes. They were both laughing when Belle reentered the room with the ice.

"Here, Alice," she said, handing her the towel, "Just keep that on there, and the swelling should go down."

"Thank you." Alice sighed, doing as instructed. She had just leaned her head back and closed her eyes when there was a loud knock at the shop door.

"Hello!" chimed a familiar falsetto. Mickey Mouse made his way into the shop with Minnie Mouse in tow.

"Hello Mickey, Minnie," answered Belle moving to greet them, "What brings you here?"

"We were just wondering who that strange man that came sprinting out of your shop was," inquired Minnie "We saw him run headfirst into Jack Skellington, and then scream like a girl when Jack tried to ask him if he was alright!"

"He was no one, really," said Alice, "Just some guy giving us a hard time. It's no big deal; he won't be showing his face around here again."

She shot a quick glance at Reg.

"Are you sure?" Mickey asked, "Because if you need someone to watch over the shop for a few days, I know a kid with a giant key who owes me a favor."

"No, no we're fine," she insisted, "Thank you though."

"If he does come back," grumbled Reg, "I'll send him back to his snore-fest of a world with more than a black eye and a busted lip."

He pulled his watch out of his pocket and glanced at it nonchalantly before his eyes bugged out in realization. He let out a cry of joy and sprang to his feet.

"It's TEA TIME!" he exclaimed as he sprinted out the door. The left behinds stood in silence for a moment trying to mentally grasp what had just happened. Belle spoke up first.

"When is he going to realize that his watch always says it's teatime?"

"I think he forgot about dinner," mused Alice. As if on cue, Reg popped his head back through the door.

"Oh, Cricket! I'll pick you up at six 'o clock sharp!" And with that he turned on his heel and took off down the street.

* * *

A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!!!! you have no idea how much they make my day, everyday!!! I'd also love to thank my BETA Ramenette for correcting my horrible gramar!!!! In this chapter i tried to introduce a little violence as kind of a hint to the way Richard treats women. Alice is definatly going to have a hard time with this guy. Good thing she has back up! yep, sexy sexy back up.... *sigh* who doesn't love Reggie!? R/R pretty pease!!!!!! with sugar on top!


End file.
